For the Love of a Model
by animebuddy
Summary: Two different people with two different pasts want the answer to one question: Why did he leave? Though Shuichi soon realizes the ultimate question is: How far would you go for the one you love? AU, Yaoi, YukixShu
1. Chapter 1: Fallen Angel

A/N: Eveyone is a bit out of character.

Shuichi is 15, Yuki is 16, Tohma is 23, Hiro is 17, and Ryuichi is 19. Ryuichi and Hiro are cousins. Please R&R.

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 1: Fallen Angel 

**_

* * *

_**

**_Shuichi's POV:_**

I am an artist. I paint portraits. Mostly of models, but some are family portraits. I love to paint. It let's me learn more about someone. When I paint I get a chance to really look at someone and study their personality. You can learn a lot about someone just by the way they pose. I know because when I first met my two best friends, they were in for a family portriat and their poses suggested they were very nice people. When I got to know them better I found that they _were _nice people. Hiroshi Nakano and Ryuichi Sakuma were the best friends anyone could ever have. Hiro and Ryuichi started a band together. Their music is a mix of rock and techno. They just got signed to NG Productions. They got big really fast. When they recorded their first video they asked me to direct it. They told me I could see art and they wanted the video to be a master piece. It was a master piece. Not because I directed it but because they had an air about them. Just watching them gave you a feeling that everything in the world was right.

I wished my paintings could do that. People liked my paintings, but they lacked something important. I didn't know what that something was.

* * *

The ringing of the phone woke Shuichi Shindou. He answered on the third ring. "Hello?" he asked into the reciever.

"Am I speaking with Shindou-san?" a soft male voice asked.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Hello Shindou-san, my name is Tohma Seguchi. I represent Eiri Yuki, the model, and I would like you to paint his portrait. You may choose when." Tohma said and then paused, waiting for a response from Shuichi.

He thought for a moment and said, "Ok. 5 pm. In my studio."

Tohma agreed.

* * *

At five o'clock there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" Shuichi yelled from his studio. He heard the door open and two pairs of feet walk in. Shortly after, the two men walked into his studio. One introduced himself as Tohma and was handsome with creamy blonde hair and lovely brown eyes. He wore a dark blue coat with black pants and white turtle neck shirt underneath. The other looked like a fallen angel. He had waveygolden hair with black tips and golden eyes. His body was very well toned, but he didn't look buff. He was tall and slender, but he wasn't skinny. He wore a white t-shirt and baggy black pants with white sneakers. He had a silver ring in his ear and a cross on a chain around his neck. He introduced himself as Yuki, the model.

"What pose do you want?" Yuki asked in his soothing, deep voice.

"Take whatever pose you want." Shuichi said.

Yuki shugged and sat down in the middle of the room with his legs spread and knees up. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head down. He put his hands on his head and you couldn't see his face. Tohma didn't like that very much.

"Eiri-san if you take that pose, no one will be able to see your face."

Yuki swiftly changed positions. Tohma didn't notice the disappointment in his eyes, but Shuichi did.

"I want him to choose his pose. I won't do the painting otherwise." Shuichi stated.

Tohma sighed in annoyence and wave his hand at Yuki. He hesitated for a moment, then changed positions to the one he started with.

* * *

Three hours later, Shuichi finished the painting. The background was a dark blue and Yuki had black wings. Tohma gasped when he saw the painting and Yuki's eyes widened.

"What is this? There is no blue in this room and Eiri-san does not have wings!" Tohma exclaimed.

Yuki lifted the painting and stared at it. He smiled and said, "I love it."

* * *

Yuki lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Shuichi. He had shoulder length black hair with the most beautiful voilet eyesYuki had ever seen. 'I want to see him.' Yuki thought as he got up and headed over to Tohma's house.

When he got there he asked for Shuichi's phone number.

"What could you possibly want with his number?" Tohma asked.

"I want to ask him on a date." Yuki stated bluntly.

Tohma sighed realising that Yuki would find a way to ask him and that there was no point in arguing with him over it.

"Here." Tohma said as he handed Yuki a piece of paper with Shuichi's phone number on it.

"Thank you." Yuki said as he left Tohma's house and headed back to his own.

* * *

Yuki sat with a cordless phone in his hand wondering what he would do if Shuichi rejected him. Yuki has been rejected before, but he felt something deep for Shuichi. 'Maybe I fell in love at first sight? Or maybe I find him so incredibly sexy? Or both?' Yuki thought as he hesitantly dialed Shuichi's phone number.

Shuichi answered on the second ring. "Hello?" said the sexy voice.

Yuki nervously responded with, "H-hey Shuichi."

"Hi. So, why're you calling?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me." Yuki said. When Shuichi didn't respond right away he began to panic. 'Maybe he hates me becuase I barely know him and I asked him out. Maybe he thinks I'm a pervert. Maybe he-' His thoughts were interrupted when Shuichi answered.

"Ok, when?"

Yuki was stunned. He hadn't expected Shuichi to except his invitation. "Tomorrow?" he asked uncertainly.

"Alright. Call me an hour before you plan to pick me up." Shuichi said and then hung up.

* * *

Shuichi hadn't even waited for Yuki to respond. He was so excited. 'Wow. A date? With Yuki? YAY!' he exclaimed in his mind. Shuichi had never been more happy in his whole life.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think. If enough people like it I'll continue. 


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful Watercolor

A/N: Someone wrote that it wasn't fair that I wouldn't be finishing my stories on this site and I felt that they were right. I will finish my three stories here, but anything else that I write will be on my website.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:** Beautiful Watercolor

* * *

Shuichi sat in a restuarant with his best friend, Hiro. After Yuki had asked him on a date, Shuichi called Hiro and told him about it. Hiro said that they needed to talk and so he invited Shuichi to lunch. 

"Can you believe it? I'm going to go on a date with Yuki!" Shuichi was smiling when he walked into the restuarant and hadn't stopped even when they were eating. He kept giggling for no apparent reason at all. Hiro didn't know whether to fill Shuichi in on something he recently discovered about himself or not. 'Maybe he won't totally hate me. Maybe he'll except me no matter what. That's what friends do, right?' Hiro thought to himself.

"Maybe he'll take me to the movies, or maybe he'll take me to a really fancy restuarant and spend all his money on me, or maybe-" Shuichi was cut off by Hiro.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hiro asked without looking up.

Shuichi would've said something like, "You did just now!" in a playful tone, but he noticed how sad and worried Hiro looked and decided he better be serious. "Of course you can."

Hiro hesitated a moment before saying, "Does incest bother you?"

"Um. . . not really. I can't picture myself with someone in my family, but love is still love no matter who it's with. Why do you ask?" Shuichi looked at him curiously.

Hiro sighed. "Would you totally hate me if you found out that I was in love with Ryuichi?"

Shuichi gasped. ". . . Wow." was all he could say.

They sat in silence. Shuichi was trying to find something to say and Hiro was trying to convince himself that Shuichi didn't completely hate him. After about five minutes of complete silence, Hiro decided he should leave. When he stood up and headed for the door of the restuarant saying that he needed to get home, Shuichi wanted to tell him to stay and talk, but he decided that it might be better for Hiro to be alone right now.

* * *

Shucihi sat on grassy hill overlooking the cityscape. The sun was setting and the lights were more beautiful than anything Shuichi had ever seen before. Even the busy city, with it's big, smoking factories and it's tall plain, skyscrapers, looked magnificent at the moment. Shuichi tried his best to capture as much of the picture as possible with his water color paints. Just then, Beethoven's _Fur Elise_ flowed from his pocket. Heplaced his paintbrush in the small cup of water set beside him and pulled his cell phone of out his pocket. 

"Hello?" he spoke into the reciever.

"Hello Shindou-san. This is Tohma Seguchi." said the soft voice.

"Hello Seguchi-san. What can I do for you?"

Tohma's voice suddenly became edgy as he replied. "I would like very much for you to stay away from Eiri-san. You will only get in the way and make things harder for him. After this date of yours, I implore that you severe all ties you have with him."

Shuichi sat in silent disbelief for a moment before he said, "If Yuki and I like each other enough, then we'll see each other again. You may be able to tell him what to do, but until he tells me himself that he doesn't wan to stay with me, I won't heed your request." With that, Shuichi ended the conversation and turned his phone off. He was angered because Tohma had tried to stop him from seeing Yuki, but he was even more upset that he missed the most beautiful part of the sunset. The only light which showed now was that of the city.

'I will see Yuki whether you like it or not, Tohma.' Shuichi thought as he packed up his stuff and headed home.

* * *

A/N: In case you were wondering about Hiro's confession, I started writing a story just for him and Ryuichi so you can see what they go through and stuff. However, that story, along with two other fan fictions I plan on writing, will be on my site and will not be posted here. R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3: Lucifer's Fortress

Disclaimer: I don't own any piece of Gravitation.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Treasures of Lucifer's Fortress

_

* * *

_

_"Don't be scared. It'll fell good." said the tall man as he ran his fingers through silky blonde hair. The tears streamed down his cheeks as the man continued to caress his head._

_"Please, I don't want to do it. Please don't do it." he begged softly. The man laughed slightly as his fingers traveled down the boy's face and to his chest where he massaged the soft, undeveloped muscles. The man leaned his head down and placed his lips on the delicate neck. The boy gasped and tried to pull away, but the strong hands on his sides held him in place._

_"Please stop!" he pleaded, but the man ignored him and began to lift his shirt. The boy began to struggle fiercely and the man became angered. He ripped off the boy's pants and turned him over on his stomach. He continued to stuggle as the man took off his pants. He pulled the boy's hips up and brutally shoved himself into him. The boy screamed as the man continued to thrust in and out of his small body._

_"Oh yes." the man moaned out as he moved faster. "You're so young. God, you're so incredibly tight." He ran his hands all over the boy's back. The boy screamed._

"NO!" Yuki screamed. He leaned up into a sitting position. Sweat was dripping out of every pore on his body. Tears streamed down his face and his hands were shaking. He stared blankly at the wall across from his bed as he remembered that horrible night five years ago. 'But that can never happen again. He's been put away for life. He can't get to me now.' he tried to reassure himself.

Suddenly, his bedroom door swung open and Tohma ran over to him. His eyes were filled with concern as he looked upon Yuki's tear-stained face. Tohma pulled him into a hug and Yuki rested his head on his shoulder as he continued to sob.

"Don't worry." Tohma whispered. "He can't get to you anymore."

"But what if he gets out?" Yuki asked, panic evident in his voice. "What if he comes after me? He'll try to hurt me again."

Tohma tightened his hold on Yuki and said, "I won't let him."

* * *

A soft ringing could be heard. As Shuichi became more awake, he felt as if the annoying sound grew louder. He groaned as he reached over and lifted the phone to his ear. 

"Get ready," a very sexy voice said, "I'll be there in an hour." They hung up.

Immediatley, Shuichi jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. He smiled brightly through his thirdy-minute wash as he sung repeatedly in his head: '_I'm going on a date with Yuki!'_. He spent fifteen minutes choosing something to wear and decided on a black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. The shirt was tight and it's sleaves went down to his fingers. The pants were baggy and covered most of his shoes. The shoes were all-black converse.

He looked at himself in the mirror and was not satisfied with his look. He tied his hair back and put a black and silver chain around his neck. 'If I wear this chain, I'll need to where something else that's silver.' he thought and put a silver ring on every other finger. 'But now I need black on my hands also.' Shuichi applied black nailpolish to his fingernails. 'Hmmmmm, something's missing on my face.' he thought. He reached for his black eyeliner. He put on just enough to accent his violet eyes.

After looking at himself and feeling satisfied with his semi-gothic look, there was a knock at his door. Shuichi ran excitedly to the door, but stopped himself before opening it as he thouht, 'I need to calm down. He might thing I'm obsessed.' He steaded his breathing and put on a blank face. When he opened the door, he stared breathlessly at the sight before him.

Yuki wore a white shirt with some form of writing on it and a black undershirt with sleaves that went to his elbows. Around one wrist were several different colored bracelets and on the other he wore a black and silver watch. Hanging from his left ear was what looked like a black water droplet. He wore tight black pants with zippers and chains everywhere. Shuichi looked down and saw that they had the same shoes.

"I guess we think alike." Yuki said as he held out his hand to Shuichi and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Shuichi took his hand and Yuki walked him to his car.

After getting in the car, they stayed silent. Yuki occasionally glanced over at Shuichi and smiled slightly. He looked excited and Shuichi wondered where he was taking them. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Shuichi asked. Yuki, however, simply grinned and stayed silent. Shuichi groaned and leaned back in his seat. ". . . Evil." he whispered and Yuki laughed as they continued moving through town.

* * *

_Lucifer's Fortress_ is a gothic night club on the outskirts of town. The goths who went there always seemed to interest Shuichi. They all looked like dark angels or demons from a fantasy world. 'Maybe I can ask some of them to model for me.' he thought as he stepped out of Yuki's car. Yuki walked around to Shuichi's side of the car, grabbed his hand and pulled his toward to front doors. A long line of people waited anxiously to gain access to the club. Instead of waiting at the end of the line, he walked past all of them to the bouncer at the front. He was a tall man with brown spikey hair. He was so buff, he looked as if he could cause someone severe bruising from just poking them. 

"Hey Kiotaka. How's it been?" Yuki asked as he leaned up to kiss the bouncer on his cheek.

"Hey Yuki. I'm fine. You look like you're doing good." Kiotaka said as he looked down at Shuichi. "He's hot! Where'd you find him?"

Shuichi blushed slightly and Yuki laughed. "I modeled for one of his paintings."

Kiotaka's eyes grew wide. "You mean _this_ is Daisuke Shindou's younger brother?" he asked.

Yuki nodded.

"Excuse me, how do you know my brother?" Shuichi asked curiously.

Kiotaka looked down at him and said, "Your brother was famous here. He painted all the pictures we have on the wall inside." He gestured with his head toward the doors. "I remember how proud he was when you became well known. He always talked about you before-" Suddenly, Kiotaka stopped talking and looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry if I brought back any bad memories." he said as he moved from in front of the doors and let them in.

Yuki brushed passed Kiotaka and into the club. He pulled Shuichi along behind him as he pushed through the crowd. Shuichi felt the hands of men and women grope him as he went by. Yuki stopped in the middle of the dance floor and Shuichi took the time to look around at the paintings on the walls. They were of demons, crows, black cats, even mythical gothic creatures. There was one picture in particular that caught Shuichi's eye. It was a potriat of a man who wore tight leather pants that widened at the feet to cover whatever shoes he wore. He wore no shirt, but had on a large black trench coat which he left open to reveal his muscled chest. Around his neck was a golden chain with an upside-down cross hanging from it. His hair was a very dark violet similar to Shuichi's eyes. However, these things were not what attracted Shuichi to the painting. It was the man's face. It was blank. His head was there, but it was missing eyes,ears, a mouth, and a nose. There was simply the color of skin and nothing else. 'That's odd.' he thought. 'Maybe he didn't finish that one.' But there was so much detail in the picture and the background was painted to perfection. It was very improbalbe that his brother had left the face unfinished.

Shuichi was drawn from his thoughts as soft breath blew against his ear and a voice whispered to him. "Will you dance with me?"

He turned to Yuki and smiled. As Yuki placed his hands on Shuichi's waist, he noticed the slow tempo in the music. He reached his arms up and wrapped them aroung Yuki's neck as he looked up into sapphire blue eyes. Their bodies moved with the music and stayed at the same pace even after it changed to something fast.

After a while, Yuki pulled away. Shuichi looked at him sadly, thinking he had done something wrong when Yuki asked, "Can we go somewhere that's not so loud?"

Shuichi smiled. "Okay."

Yuki grabbed his hand and led him out of the crowd to an excluded area of the club. Several large sofa's sat in different places. Yuki led Shuichi to an unoccupied one. Shuichi sat down and Yuki sat next to him. Shuichi felt Yuki's arm drape around his shoulder and their knees rested against each other Shuichi expected Yuki to find some way to start a make out session, but, surprisingly, he simply wanted to talk.

"I didn't know he was your brother." Yuki said softly as he gently rubbed Shuichi's shoulder with his hand. "When I first met you, something about you struck me as familiar, but I couldn't figure out what. Although, it helps knowing you two were related, I still am not sure what exactly it was that attracted me to you."

Shuichi, feeling uncomfortable with talking about his brother, decided to direct the conversation toward Yuki and learn more about him. "So, how do your parents feel about your modeling career?"

There was silence Shuichi looked over at Yuki and saw the sadness and slight anger in his eyes. 'I think I struck a nerve.'he thought as Yuki opened his mouth to speak, "I never knew my dad and my mom . . . _died_ when I was twelve." He seemed to be hiding something or not telling the whole story. Shuichi was curious, but considered it unwise to pry into Yuki's past. They sat quietly and the air grew tense between them. Shuichi glanced at his watch. They had barely been out for and hour and a half when they began to make each other uneasy. 'Maybe this was a mistake.' he thought as he stood.

"I'm getting tired. Can you take me home?" Shuichi asked Yuki as he avoided eye contact.

"Yeah, sure." Yuki mumbled as he stood and walked past Shuichi. He could tell their date ended badly.

After leaving the club and getting in Yuki's car, Shuichi sat silently as he waited to arrive at his house. Once there, he said his farewell to Yuki and stepped out of the car. Yuki's car sat there for a minute before driving off.

The moment Shuichi stepped in his house, he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

Hiro's excited voice screamed back at him, "Shuichi, you won't believe what happened!"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 is finished and should be up within the next week. Sorry for making you wait so long, but at least it's longer. Please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4: Crimson

A/N: Sorry it took so long to type this up, but I've been real busy. Chapter 5 might not be up for a while. I'm stuck on this one part. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Crimson

* * *

'I can't believe it!' Shuichi thought as he lay on his bed. 

_**Flashback**_

The moment Shuichi stepped in his house, he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

Hiro's excited voice screamed back at him, "Shuichi, you won't believe what happened!"

"Try me." he replied, smirking.

"He kissed me!"

Shuichi didn't have to ask who it was that kissed him. Of course, it was Ryuichi. He was happy for Hiro, but he was a bit confused. 'Isn't Ryuichi straight and doesn't he have a girlfriend?' he thought.

"Oh crap!" Hiro said, worriedly, when Shuichi didn't respond. "I'm sorry. I never asked if you were okay with my feelings for him."

"I don't mind. Anyway, how did this all happen?" Shuichi asked.

The smile in Hiro's voice was evident as he spoke. "We were playing Spin-the-Bottle with his girlfriend and some of his other friends. It was my turn and when I spun the bottle, it pointed to him. The rule was that, no matter who the bottle pointed to, you had to go with them in the closet and make out for five minutes. I knew he would kiss me even if he didn't want to, but he didn't even look disgusted about it. In fact, I think I saw him blush." He giggled slightly.

"I'm happy for you." Shuichi said. Hiro sighed and replied, "Thanks. That means a lot to me." There was a short pause before Hiro said that he had to go and they hung up.

_**End Flashback**_

Shuichi sat up in bed. 'At least he's getting more action than I am.' he thought as he stood and slowly walked to his easel where the painting of the sunset sat unfinished. "Why does looking at that make me feel uncomfortable?" he asked himself and stood in thought for a moment when the answer came to him from somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Oh yeah." he said as he remembered the phone conversation he had with Tohma. 'Maybe I should have listened to him.' he thought sadly as he lay back down on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Yuki pulled into the driveway of Tohma's house and noticed an unfamiliar car parked in front. Tohma didn't have any friends outside of work and he always dealt with them in his office, but never at his house. Yuki ran to the door and noticed that it was opened a small crack. He pushed it aside and saw a small crimson puddle on the floor. 

"Blood." he whispered to himself. His hands began to shake as he walked past the doorway and into the living room. Tohma lay still on the floor with his head resting in a puddle of blood which continued to trickle out of his mouth.

"Tohma!" Yuki screamed as he ran over and fell to his knees beside his friend. A soft chuckle could be heard and it was then that he felt the presence of another person in the room. He slowly looked up and saw a man who sat with his legs crossed and a triumphant smirk on his face. Yuki felt his heart stop as the man opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello, my little Eiri."

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me for the thing with Tohma. I never declared him dead. R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5: Unfortunatly

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone. I know I say that a lot, but I truely am sorry. I was trying to get chapter 5 and 6 out at the same time, but I writer's block on chapter 6 so that one might take a while longer. Anyway, I was re-reading my chapters for this story and I just realised how deepand dark the story is getting. I started this story as just a romance between a painter and a model, but it grew to so much more. Shuichi and Yuki's past is so big and their past crossover and . . . . I think I'm actually confusing myself with the storyline XD

Oh well, entertain yourself for the time being.

Disclaimer: . . . not mine, don't bother me about it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Unfortunatly . . .

* * *

Tohma sat quitly in his study, reading, when he heard the doorbell fing. 'That couldn't be Eiri-san. He and Shindou-san have only been out for maybe an hour. Besides, Eiri-san has his own key and would not use the doorbell.' he thought in confusion as he placed his bookmark in the book and set it aside. He left his study, went in the living room, and over to the front door. Tohma braced himself, ready to quickly shut the door if need be, as he reached forward and twisted the knob. When he pulled the door open, his previous thoughts left his mind as shock overwhelmed him.

"No . . ." whispered Tohma as his senses returned. He moved to close the door, but his moment of shock cost him too much time. A man pushed himself through the door. In his hand, he held a gun. Instead of shooting it, he swung it though the air and it connected with Tohma's lower jaw with a sickening crack. His body swung around and fell onto his hands and knees. He could feel the blood pool in his mouth. He continuously spit it out to eliminate the metalic taste. Tohma moved to stand, but strong hands pushed him over. He fell onto his side and the man's foot hit hard into Tohma's stomach. He felt his stomach convulse and warm, smooth floowing liquid travel up his throat and into his mouth. Tohma closed his eyes, opened his mouth and coughed, throwing whatever was in his mouth onto the floor in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw that a very large pool of blood lay before him.

Tohma began to panic slightly as he realised that blood was constantly flowing into his stomach and up his throat as he coughed and added more of the crimson liquid to the puddle. He felt himself losing strength. His arms and legs could no longer hold up his body and he dropped to the floor with his face resting in his own blood. Tohma felt more blood trickle out the side of his mouth and into the puddle.

Suddenly, the man kicked hard at Tohma's back and said, "You stupid piece of shit!" The man then repeatedly through hard kicks at the same place in Tohma's back as he grunted out, "You lost me my lover!"

Tohma felt himself begin to lose consciousness and he whispered, "He was never your lover . . ." Then, everything went black.

* * *

Tohma could faintly hear someone call out his name. He realised his was slowly gaining consciousness as he became aware of the liquid against the side of his face. He tried to open his eyes, but nothing happened. He willed himself to speak, but nothing came out. Tohma was completely imobile at the moment. He then heard the chuckle and the voice of the one person he hated more than anyone else on the planet.

"Hello, my little Eiri."

Tohma heard stumbling and a soft whimper. 'No! Eiri-san!' he thought. Next, he heard the man's voice, "Don't be afraid. Daddy's here."

All Tohma heard after that were whimpers, sobs, and soft moans of pain. He felt a tear drip from his eye and heard Yuki call out, "He's still alive!" Tohma then heard a soft grunt and footsteps gradually getting louder as they came closer to him. He felt a hard blow to his head. Then, darkness.

* * *

Tohma could once again feel himself regain consciousness. There was complete silence around him. He opened his eyes. 'I can see!' he thought as he used his hands to push himself up. He glanced around the room as he tried to stand. It was then that he noticed two things. He was alone in the room and he couldn't move his legs. They felt numb. Almost as if they weren't there. He began to panec and wonger where Yuki could be. He struggled to reach the phone and possibly call the police to report a missing person. Just then, the front door opened behind him. Tohma spun around as quickly as he could. The first thing he noticed was Yuki standing in the doorway crying. He then noticed the man standing beside him. He wasn't the same man from before. He was a man that Tohma hadn't seen in more than a year and hadn't expected to ever see again.

Daisuke Shindou.

* * *

A/N: BTW, I'm sorry it was so short. That's why I wanted to put chapter 5 and 6 out at the same time. I'll try to get 6 out ASAP. 


	6. Chapter 6: Making a Masterpiece

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry it took so long. This chapter has a lot of important information in it. I'm really tired at the moment so somethings might not make as much sense asI think they will. Put your questions in the review and I'll answer the ones that were supposed to be answered in this chapter, otherwise, you get nothing. XP

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:** Making a Mastepiece

_

* * *

Shuichi was inside _

Lucifer's Fortress_ and was staring intently at the portrait of the man with no face. The man's face began to form. The first thing to take complete form were the deep black eyes . . . _

Shuichi shot up in bed. 'What the hell?' he thought. When he first saw the portrait at _Lucifer's Fortress_, he thought it resembled his brother. As the man's face began to take shape, he realized that it couldn't possibly be his brother. Daisuke's eyes were a light brown color.

"Why did I dream the eyes were black?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Daisuke-san . . ." Tohma whispered in disbelief.

"Hey, Tohma. Long time, no see." Daisuke said as a gentle smile spread across his lips. Tohma stared at him as he walked Yuki to the couch and sat him down. He went back to the front door and closed it. Daisuke turned and saw Tohma staring intently at him. "I know you haven't seen me in a year, but I don't believe I look too different from when I left." he laughed.

Tohma then remembered Yuki sitting on the couch. He crawled his way over to the sofa and touched Yuki's hand. Yuki looked at him and his eyes told Tohma a story of more woe then one can ever imagine. Tohma then turned his attention back to Daisuke.

"How did you find him?" he asked anxiously.

Daisuke walked to a small talbe next to the couch. "I think this is what Thomas used to render you immobile." he stated as if he hadn't heard Tohma speak. He lifted a syringe from the table and studied it carefully. "I'm not sure what he used, though."

Tohma sighed in frustration. "I don't care what he used. Right now, I just care about . . ." Confusion fell over his face as he noticed something that didn't seem quite right. "Wait, how did you know Thomas' name? I don't remember telling you."

Daisuke smiled and gestured to Yuki as he said, "He told me everything when our relationship got serious. I'm glad he could confide in someone. It means he's learning to cope with it."

Tohma nodded in understanding. "So, where was he?"

"Well, he-" Daisuke started, but the ring of the phone cut him off. Yuki jump slightly. Tohma tried in vain to reach it, but let Daisuke answer instead. "Hello?"

There was a pause as the person on the other line spoke.

Daisuke chuckled slightly as he said his response. "Hey Shuichi. It's been a while."

* * *

'Oh my God!' Shuichi thought. He couldn't believe his brother was back.

"Shu? You still there?" Daisuke asked when Shuichi didn't respond.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm in a bit of a shock right now. Where were you? Why did you leave? Why are you at Yuki's house? Is something wrong? Why-" Shuichi was cut off before he could spill anything else out.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I'll explain everything later. Why did you call?"

Shuichi gasped in realization, "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask Tohma where Yuki was. I called his house and no one answered. I wanted to talk to him about a dream I just had. I guess I can tell you about it too since you were in it."

"Interesting. Why don't you head over here and we can talk about it?" Daisuke said.

Shuichi was silent for a moment. Then said, "But I don't know the address."

Daisuke gave Shuichi Tohma's home address and then the two hung up.

* * *

"So," Daisuke said, refocusing his attention back to Tohma. "Where was I?"

"You were about to tell me where you found Yuki."

Daisuke sighed. "Yeah, I suppose I should tell you before Shuichi gets here. Thomas took him to Yoshimada's place."

Tohma gasped. "How in the hell did Thomas get to know people in the Yakuza?" he whispered in shock.

"He was trying to sell Yuki to the black market. I just happened to overhear what was happening and I bought him before anyone else could. Good thing Thomas doesn't know me or I'd have been in trouble." Daisuke stated calmly.

"Yeah." Tohma thought for a moment and then found something odd about Daisuke's answer. "What were you doing with the black market anyway?" he asked confused.

Daisuke's looked away and said, "I was trying to buy information. However, I was unable to do so. Thomas put up a _very _high price for Yuki."

"What kind of information were you trying to buy?" Tohma asked suspiciously.

Daisuke sighed. He turned back to look at Tohma. His brown eyes were pleading and desperate, but not one part of them was mischievous. "May I ask that we leave that question for another time?" he asked hopefully.

Tohma nodded just as there was a knock on the front door and Shuichi's voice called out, "It's me! Open up!"

Daisuke walk over to the door and opened it. Immediately, Shuichi jumped on him and pulled him into a tight bear hug. He hadn't seen or heard from his brother in the past year. Daisuke returned the hug with as much strength. It was hard for brothers with such a tight bond to be apart for so long. Shuichi was on the verge of tears, but forced himself to hold them in. They pulled apart and Daisuke closed the door as Shuichi walked over to the couch and sat by Yuki. Shuichi stared at Yuki curiously, wondering why the boy was so quiet. He lightly placed his hand on Yuki's and Yuki stiffed slightly. However, he then relaxed and leaned his head on Shuichi's shoulder.

Daisuke smiled and said, "I didn't know you two had a thing."

"Why does he seem so vunerable right now?" Shuichi asked worriedly.

Tohma and Daisuke glanced at each other. "I think Yuki should be the one to tell you that, but not now. What was your dream about?" Daisuke said.

Shuichi looked at Yuki, but followed along with Daisuke's change of conversation. "I dreamt about a portrait you did for _Lucifer's Fortress_. I think it was meant to be a self portrait, but you didn't put a face to it. What's up with that?"

Daisuke looked at Shuichi in shock. "_You_ went to _Lucifer's Fortress_! When was this?" Daisuke had never in his life thought his younger brother would be caught dead in gothic night club. He always thought Shuichi loved color and _Lucifer's Fortress_ had anything but.

"Yuki and I went on a date there."

"Ok. Well, I painted that portrait based on a weird dream I had. I thought if I painted it, the man with no face would make some sense to me, but it didn't work. However, the manager over at the club thought it was brilliant and asked me to paint a bunch of pictures to put on the walls." Daisuke stated then asked, "Why would you dream about it?"

"I don't know, but it was weird. The man's face was beginning to form and he had black eyes." Shuichi said.

Daisuke looked at him, confused. "Why would you dream about black eyes?"

Shuichi shrugged. "I have no idea, but there's something that's been bothering me since mine and Yuki's date: How do you know Yuki in the first place, Onii-chan?"

Daisuke smirked. "Yuki and I were dating for a while when I was almost seventeen. Yuki was already fifteen."

Shuichi's mouth hung open in shock. "You went out with Yuki?" He then glanced to the boy leaning against his shoulder. "Is that why you asked me out?" he asked Yuki.

Yuki looked up at him. "No, I asked you out because I felt something when I was around you and I wanted to see what it was."

Tohma and Daisuke could tell that Yuki and Shuichi were about to have a moment and decided to leave the room.

"What happened with your parents? I understand if you don't want to tell me about it, but I wouldn't judge you and maybe I could help you feel better." Shuichi asked, hopefully.

Yuki looked at him with sad eyes. "Well, I guess I could tell you."

* * *

A/N: Don't expect chapter 7 for a while. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'm tired and I want to sleep. R&R 


	7. Chapter 7: The Jigsaw Puzzle

A/N: I know there're a lot of spelling errors and I don't really care right now. It's about 2:30 am and I want to sleep. This whole chapter is told from Yuki's POV. It starts when he was five and goes all the way till the time he found out about Shuichi. Enjoy. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:** The Jigsaw Puzzle

**_

* * *

_**

**_Yuki's POV:_**

I still remember the day of his funeral. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were joyfully singing, and all that other crap that makes a day seem perfect. It's not fair that I had to wear black and mourn on such a wonderful day. My mother was crying and squeezing the life out of my hand in the process. I was only five and I guess I couldn't really understand that my father was dead. Something inside me told me that it was all a joke and that he would jump out from behind somewhere. Maybe he would pick me up and spin me around like a helicopter. I know I used to love it when he did that. However, nothing like this happened. People around me continued to cry and my hand continued to recive constant pressure from my mom's tight grip.

The ride home was even worse. Mom had to call a taxi because she was too emotional to drive. She sadly stared out the window all the way back to the house. I was in her lap with her arms around my waist.

When we got home, she continuesly walked around the room picking up framed pictures with him in them. She would look at them with nostalgic eyes and then tears would fall down her cheeks. I was really confused. I had no idea why my mother was crying so much.

I walked over to her and tugged on her long black dress. When she gazed down at me, I looked back up at her with curious eyes.

"Mommy?" I said, "When's Daddy coming home?"

Her eyes softened and she picked me up. She hugged me to her chest and sobbed onto my shoulder.

* * *

When I was seven, my mother began to spend a lot of time with one of her friends from her job. She would leave me with a babysitter and they would go hang out and stuff. I didn't actually meet her friend until I turned eight. Mom felt bad becouse I didn't really have any friends and she invited her friend to my birthday party. In all honesty, I thought her friend would be some guy she was dating that would try his hardest to impress me; an her present for me would be that they were getting engaged. I shuddered at the thought and for the first time in my life, I dreaded the coming of my birthday.

However, when the doorbell rang it wasn't a man at the door, it was a woman and a young boy. Apparently, it _was_ just a friend from work. She wasn't lying to me. Apart of me was relieved yet another part of me was a bit angry. She made me stay home with a babysitter so many times just to hang with a friend.

The woman introduced herself as Ichigo Seguchi and the boy as her son, Tohma. Tohma was seven years older than I was and that put him at fifteen. Most kids his age were annoyed with little kids like me, but he was nice. Over the next year, he became my best friend.

* * *

Fourth grade was tough. Kids were starting to create levels of popularity. Of course, I was at the bottom. I didn't talk to people unless it was absolutley necessary and that didn't happen very often. I enjoyed bing left alone. That way, I didn't have to deal with the constant pressure of trying to be cool for everyone else. Because of my anti-social attitude, the popular kids used me as an example of 'what not to be' when addressing the new students.

I think the most memorable day of fourth grade was when Tohma picked me up from school. He'd just gotten his new car for his seventeenth birthday. It was a jet black mustang. Definitely the coolest car I will ever see in my life.

I went out to the front of the school and he was leaning against his car, waiting for me. As I made my way to him, I could here the other kids around me snickering. Then, out of nowhere, I felt a creamy liquid fall onto the top of my head. I looked up and saw two of the popular kids retracting a bucket of white substance from the edge of the window (obviously, they'd just poured whatever it was onto my head) and brought out another bucket and dumped it. A blur of red and blue fell from above and onto my sticky head. One of the blue pieces landed on my nose and I grabbed it and looked at it in my hand. A drop of the white liquid fell onto the object in my hand. It was then that I realized I had read and blue feathers glued to the top of my head. I felt my eyes get watery and my vision clouded over. I was angry and I wanted to hurt them. I hadn't done anything to them to give them reason to do such a thing. I heard footsteps running over to me and felt gentle hands on my shoulders. I looked up and saw Tohma looking down at me sympathetically. He wiped the tears that fell down my cheeks and started pulling feathers off of my head.

Suddenly, I felt a shove from behind me and the two kids who'd dumped stuff on my head walk passed.

"Loser!" they said as they laughed and walked over to the rest of their friends.

I felt the hands on my shoulders tighten slightly then the pressure left completely. Tohma walked over to the group of kids and knelt down to be level with them. He smirked, but his eyes were cold and threatening. I'd never seen that look before and I hoped it would never be directed at me. The kids trembled under his gaze and the coldness from his eyes seeped into his voice as he spoke.

"Maybe you should be careful of who you pick on. It would be a shame if you were to have some sort of accident, would it not?"

Tohma walked to his car and opened the door on the driver's side. He looked at me and made a gesture with his hand for me to get in. I ran ovet to the car and got in the passenger seat. The kids still stood in the same place, momentarily stunned by Tohma's words. I wanted to point at them and laugh, but I was just as afraid of Tohma as they were.

The car sped down the street and away from my social hellhole. I glanced over at Tohma and he looked toward me at the same time. I looked away quickly and focused my gaze outside the window. Tohma sighed and there was silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"I am sorry if I frightened you earlier. Just, those children angered me." Tohma said softly.

I smiled at him in reassurance, but he was too focused on driving to notice so I said, "It's okay, Tohma-kun. I've just never seen you like that before. It shocked me."

Tohma chuckled, then spoke to me in a caring voice, "Do not worry, Eiri-chan. I will never look at you that way. Those eyes are for the people I despise. You are like my Nii-chan, I do not have any ill feelings toward you." He ruffled my hair and though I desperately wanted to push his hand away, I resisted the urge. I always hated when people would do that. They always loved to ruin my hair. However, I let Tohma do it for two reasons. One: he was driving so I knew it wouldn't last long; and two: we were having a moment and I didn't want to ruin it.

I felt like Tohma had filled some empty void inside me. A place my mother would never be able to reach. Maybe, it was the space my father had left behind when he died. I'm not saying Tohma replaced my father, but he did keep my from feeling like I was completely alone. I hope if my dad were alive that he would have cared about me as much as Tohma does.

* * *

I remember the day I met _him_. I had just turned eleven a couple weeks earlier. I was now in the fifth grade and, ever since Tohma's _talk_ with the kids, no one bothered me.

That night I was on the phone with Tohma. He was talking about how he wanted to become a modeling agent. He had just found his own place. His family's money and connections allowed him to get a house and a job without any trouble.

I heard the keys slide into the lock on the front door, but the strange part was when I heard two pairs of feet walk in instead of one. My mom called me over and I hung up with Tohma, then rushed over to her. My mother stood there with a huge smile on her face, but that wasn't what I was staring at. Next to her was a tall man with blue eyes and chestnut bown hair.

"Eiri, this is Thomas-san. He just moved here from America." my mother said, introducing the stranger.

He looked down at me and held out his hand. I took it and gazed up into his eyes. Something about the way he looked at me was unsettling and it felt like he held my hand a little longer than necessary. His fingers caressed my hand as he let it slide out of his grip. I surpressed a shudder and took a small step back.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Your mother talks about you a lot." Thomas said as he smiled down at me. It was so fake. He was putting on a show for me and my mom. However, I knew mom was buying it. She was looking at him like he was God. He'd probably fed her a bunch of lies about himself.

Mom pulled him into the living room and as he was walking, he turned and winked at me. His eyes looked at me with a certain desire that sent a shiver down my spine. Why did she have to bring this guy home?

I quickly ran to my room and grabbed the phone. I was half way through dialing Tohma's number when I heard a scream. I dropped the phone in shock and raced out to where the scream originated. What I saw horrified me to no end. I wanted to crawl into my bed and pretend it was a dream and I would wake up any moment. I blinked a few times to try and wake myself up, but the images stayed. This was real.

My mom fell to the floor with a huge gnash in her throat with crimson liquid pouring out. Thomas stood in front of her with a triumphant grin on his face. In his hand was a small knife dripping with her blood. I whimpered slightly and he focused his gaze on me. My first instinct was to run for the door, but my legs wouldn't let me I stood there, silent tears dripping down my cheeks, as he walked over to me. I took a small step back, but that was as far as I got before fear froze me.

"I thought I would just have your mother tonight, but why would I want that used old woman when I could have a fresh, untouched boy like you?" Thomas said as he got closer.

I began to panic. I was only eleven, I wasn't ready for something like this. I didn't know if anyone could ever be ready for something like this. I didn't know if anyone could ever be ready for something like this, but it felt so much worse since I was a kid.

He pulled me to him and held me in his arms.

"Don't be scared. It'll feel good." he said as he ran his fingers through my hair. This just made me cry more.

"Please, I don't want to. Please, don't do it." I begged softly. Thomas laughed slightly, probably finding my innocence cute or something. It made me want to scream, but my throat was dry. His fingers traveled down my face and to my chest. There, he began to massage my undeveloped muscles. He then leaned his head down and placed his lips on my neck. I gasped and tried to pull away, but his strong hands on my side held me in place.

"Please stop!" I pleaded, but he just ignored me and began to lift my shirt. I struggled fiercely and he became frustrated with me. He ripped off my pants and turned me over onto my stomach. I kept struggling as he removed his own pants. Then, he yanked my hips up and brutally shoved himself inside me. I screamed as he continued to thrust in and out of my small body.

"Oh yes." Thomas moaned out as he moved faster. "You're so young. God, you're so incredibly tight." He ran his hands all over my back.

"NO!" I screamed. I kept asking myself if all of this was really happening.

He groaned and thrust hard as he came in me. That's when I knew that every rough caress and harsh breath was entirely real. Nothing could take away the pain of that moment.

Thomas stood and began to put his pants back on. I lay on the floor next to him, my entire body hurt and tears still stained my cheeks. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and I heard Tohma call out, "Hey, Eiri-chan! Are you awake?"

Relief swept through me as I remembered that Tohma and I were going to go to the movies that night. I'd told him that I would be outside waiting for him. I was also relieved because I knew he had a key. My mother would ask him to babysit a lot and gave him the spare key. I looked over at Thomas who had frozen in place. He hadn't expected anyone to be coming to the house. When he heard Tohma insert the key in the lock and begin to oper the door, he cursed and rushed to pull his pants all the way on. Then, he rushed to one of the windows in the back of the house.

Tohma came to the area we were in just as Thomas was trying to get the window opened. Tohma gasped upon seeing me and my mom on the floor and soon became infuriated. He lunged at Thomas and pulled him onto the floor. I closed my eyes and heard groans and the sound of punches making impact. After a while, it got quiet. One person stood and walked over to me. I opened my eyes and saw Tohma looking at me worriedly. My gaze fell behind him on Thomas.

"You need not worry, Eiri-chan. He is out cold." Tohma reassured me. He placed his hand on my head in a loving manner and I flinched slightly. He sighed and removed his hand. "I will contact the police." he said as he stood and left the room to find a phone.

I looked over to my mother and crawled to her side. Her eyes were wide and scared. I felt a waterfall of tears roll down my cheek, adding to the wetness that was already there. A blanket was drapped around my shoulders and I pulled it tight around me. I turned to Tohma as he wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed heavily onto his chest.

* * *

The police took Thomas into custody and Tohma filed a report on him for my mom's murder and my rape. The police inspecter tried to ask me some things about what happened, but physical evidence to convict Thomas. He was sentenced to life in prison and I felt as if a huge wait was lifted from my shoulders.

My mother's funeral had a big impact on me. I'd lost both parents before I was a teenager. I wasn't even out of elementary school yet. Now, I would be the one picking up random photographs and looking at thme nostalgically. I didn't have any other living relatives and the court was going to put me with social services. However, Tohma decided to something. He was now nineteen and had a steady job and enough money to support more than himself. The court allowed him to be my gaurdian and I moved in with him.

* * *

When I was fourteen, Tohma opened his own modeling agency. After a few months, the agency at many clients and everything looked promising for him. I was happy for him. He was pursuing a dream and succeeding.

I remember the first time I went with him and one of his models to get their potriats painted. Tohma told me the painter was famous int the world of art. He'd recently painted many pictures for a gothic night club. I hoped I could one day go there, but I wasn't old enough nor did I have the right connections.

When we got to the studio where the painting would be done, Tohma introduced me to a man named Daisuke Shindou. He had light brown eyes and his hair was a deep violet color. He also had a gorgeous smile and a damn sexy body. At the time I was confused as to why I was finding him attractive, but I later grew comfortable with my sexuality.

Tohma's model struck a pose and Daisuke began to paint. It took a few hours, but eventually, the portrait was finished. It was amazing. The combination of colors created a realistic fell in the picture and he knew exactly where to put everything to make it seem right. It was surprising that Daisuke could paint like this. He was only sixteen at the time.

* * *

On my fifteenth birthday, Tohma offered me a job as a model. I had never considered it before, but he said it would fit me so I gave it a try. I started by doing a fer jobs after school. At first, I was doing small photo shoots. Then, it went to bigger photo shoots. My first shot on a magazine cover was fun. It was popular so in my town. I would always see my picture when I went to the store. People would come up to me and ask for an autograph. Some girls even gave me their phone numbers, but I wasn't reallly intending to ever call them. Tohma told me that'd we'd have to go to Daisuke soon and get my portrait painted. I was really excited about that. I was even more excited when that day actually came. Tohma woke me up early and I charged into my favorite outfit. I wore baggy blue jeans with a white tank top and a black trench coat over it. I'd just gotten my ear pierced and Tohma finally let me dye my the tips of my hair black.

Daisuke was waiting for us to arrive. He had the studio set up and ready. There were a few more decorations than usual. It looked like he was trying to impress someone. I was wondering if it was me, but quickly pushed the thought from my head. There was no way someone with a social influence like Daisuke Shindou would want anything to do with an amatuer model like me.

When Daisuke asked me to pick my pose, I chose one that didn't really show my face. Tohma didn't like that too much. He set me up in a more presentable manner. I didn't say anything, but I swore that the next time I got my portrait painted, I would use the pose I wanted. After a few hours, the portrait was finished. It was beautiful. Daisuke was the best at capturing every emotion presented to him. He was able to paint the feelings and auras. Though you couldn't see them, you could feel them seeping from the canvas.

As we were leaving, Daisuke stopped me. He looked at me nervously.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to _Lucifer's Fortress_ tomorrow?" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"But I'm too young. Besides, you're seventeen, aren't you? How would you get in?" I asked uncertainly.

He smiled. "Actually, I'm still sixteen and I have connections. We'll get in with no problem." he said confidently.

A smile grew on my face and I replied, "Okay, are you going to pick me up?"

"Yup!" he grinned happily. He acted like a kid on Christmas morning. Excitement poured off every inch of his body. He told me the time of our date and we parted.

* * *

_Lucifer's Fortress_ . . . I'd assumed it was a gothic club. I dressed in all black. A black sleeveless muscle shirt over a black fishnet shirt. A pair of tight black pants that extended out around my feet with chains in random places. I was greatly relieved when Daisuke showed up in dark clothes as well. He looked hot in his leather trench coat that was buttoned down to the top of his purple pants.

Daisuke wasn't lying when he said he had connections. He and the bouncer, Kiotaka, acted like best friends. The club was amazing and he said he'd painted all the pictures on the wall. They were the coolest pictures I'd ever seen I'd loved the darkness in the colors he used. I'm not sure how that makes sense, but it was the only way to explain it.

I loved to dance with him. He wasn't a very good dancer, but he held eye contact with me. I saw care and desire swirl together in them. We came so close to kissing, but at the last moment he pulled back. I was happy for that. Being with him had been the first real social interaction I'd had with anyone beside Tohma after that night. His kiss might have been too overwhelming for me.

After that first date, we spent a lot of time together. I was starting to feel a real connection with him. However, everything went wrong a few weeks after he turned seventeen.

He disapeared.

I asked Tohma about it, but he didn't know anything. Tohma had a lot of his people research Daisuke and try to track him down, but it was like he'd vanished of teh face of the earth. He was just gone. I had hoped that he would come back, but he never did. I never even heard from him. I was quickly becoming depressed and lonely. I was losing faith in any form of social interaction I would ever have.

One day, Tohma gave me all and informed me of a young boy who was quickly becoming famous in the art world. Apparently, he was Daisuke's younger brother.

"Hmmm," I smiled to myself. "How interesting."

* * *

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm proud of the way it turned out. Chapter 8 will probably be a filler chapter. I'm going to work on some of my other stories before I continue this one. R&R. 


End file.
